The Changing of Opinions
by Kat-James
Summary: Just R/R


Author's Notes: To Miss Windy who inspired me about this pairing with her story Vast. I hope one day I'm as amazing a writer as you.  
  
Disclaimer: Never owned it never will. That is unless quite a few people suddenly think I'm worthy of inheriting all copyrights, but come on people, real life sucks, I know it ain't gonna happen.  
  
  
  
"Chloe Sullivan and…" Please be Clark. In the fraction of a second before the partner was called she amended her thought. Or anyone but Lana. "Whitney Fordman." There was a gasp from almost everyone in the class, but the Professor didn't even notice. "Clark Kent and Pete Ross. Lana Lang and Jared Fellows. Matthew Benton and Jennifer March. Keith Greenman and David Derisson. Blake Smith and Nicole Franklin." He set the clipboard back on his desk. "Now, I know some of you aren't crazy about the pairings, but this will keep it fair. There will be an evaluation after everything's turned in, where you'll get a chance to tell any complaints you may have about your partner, this means you can't get away with having one person do all the work." There were a few groans.  
  
"One partner come up here and pick an assignment out of the bowl." A few people stood up, then some sat back down as wordlessly they tried to choose which one of them would take the first responsibility. Chloe watched as Whitney got up and stood in line, he cast her a spare glance, but she was still a bit too shell shocked to notice it. After the three people ahead of him grabbed a scrap of paper out of the bowl he snatched up one that looked small. "Now, I want everyone to go sit by their partner." A few people moved, but the rest didn't seem too enthusiastic. "Now people!" Desks shuffled and Chloe grabbed her messenger bag and sat down at the desk to the left of him. "This will be the seating arrangement until this project is over. Now, you have the rest of this class period to start, and there will be no extensions so I suggest you maximize whatever time you may have." The chatter started up again. Chloe was started to regain control of her faculties.  
  
"I'm not doing this by myself." Whitney leveled a glare at her.  
  
"I didn't ask you to."  
  
"Good, just wanted to make that clear. Now, what are we working on?"  
  
"It says Project L." Chloe pulled the paper that was handed out from some place in her neatly divided binder.  
  
"Project L. Ohhh just great." Wondering what her problem was Whitney pulled out his paper. Immediately he understood.  
  
"This is the most complicated project, how does he expect us to do this by, when is it due?"  
  
"The twenty-second."  
  
"That's only four days!"  
  
Chloe nodded. "He's a sadist." His lips quirked for a moment before he realized there was no way he could take on something like this, in addition to all his responsibilities at the store, with the team, and all the extra time Lana was insisting they spend together.  
  
Chloe looked over and caught the look on his face. "He's worried." The realization was somewhat surprising, but as his situation (Clark never could keep a secret from her) set in, the slightest twinge of sympathy made itself known to her. "We'll split the project even." She looked down at the assignment. They needed to have a five-page report with at least five sources, six case studies, and a taped interview with transcript on someone who supported the idea and another who thought it was wrong. Clark and Pete were going to have to help out more at the Torch.  
  
"I'll take the report, and the transcript." He knew what she was doing. Lana had confessed almost immediately about spilling his situation to Kent, and even though he wasn't about to admit he was grateful.  
  
"Then I've got the case studies. I guess I just don't understand what the hell this has to do with Psychology."  
  
"Self-fulfilling prophecies."  
  
"Rhetorical question." The beginnings of a smile formed on her face, who would have thought a jockstrap could use multisyllabic words in a sentence, so much for her grunting and gesturing theories. 


End file.
